For the Horned Rat’s Chosen
by Krieg cormac
Summary: What if Taylor triggered with the power to summon skaven?
1. 1

It was a relatively normal school day, by my standards anyway. I got my daily juice poured over me, and verbally abused by the Trio. Pretty normal, until a rat found its way into Emma's new designer purse and shredded it. I grinned as I savored that moment. It was quite an easy task to do, summoning the rat directly into her purse. All it took was calculated the size of the rat and where to exactly summon it. I had to be careful, I didn't want to accidentally summon a full size Skaven in public. That would instantly out me as a cape.

Nobody gave me a second look as I rode the bus back home. Most kids stopped bothering me after their positions or bad things happened to them. Not the Trio, they kept escalating. How I wished to sic a full grown skaven on them! Pathetic man-things. Soon, the bus reached my stop and I got off.

The walk to my house was short and uneventful. Good. Social interaction are beneath a being such as me and are such a bore. Soon, I arrived home. I grinanced as I stared at the monstrosity I call home. The yard was freshly cut, with the steps leading up to the door recently repaired. Such a shame, I preferred the dark mood and personality the house previously had.

I made my way inside of the house without a hassle and instantly made my way down to the basement. It was my favorite part of the house. I had made sure Dad didn't remodel it as he did the rest of the house. Stupid Dad-thing barely let me keep it the way it is.

The basement was dark and dank, cobwebs lined the corners, but what stood out the most was the six-foot tall giant rat. Magnificent, it turned his head towards me with its beady, little, red eyes.

"Queek!" I shouted as I ran towards him to give him a big hug. Queek simply stood there as I wrapped my arms around his giant rat self. His fur is quite warm and soft. I love it.

"Greetings most Verminous of Vermin." He said in his adorable squeaky voice. Queek stood there without his armor on as I hugged him. Good to see he remembers not to wear the armor until I get home. Much easier to hug without getting poked by spikey spikes.

"Hi Queek." I replied cheerfully as I patted his head. He loved his pats. "Dad still at work?"

"Yes yes." Queek replies nodding his head up and down. "The Old Man Thing left earlier and hasn't returned."

"Alrighty. How's the project going?" I asked as I moved to a recliner I had put in. It was quite comfortable and shiny! The project was essentially building caverns and tunnels underneath Brockton Bay forming a base for my rodents.

"The slaves have made more more tunnels. We lost a dozen in a cave accident. The Grey Seer also wishes to speak to you my most vilest of Vermin." Queek mentioned the Grey Seer with a bit of disdain obvious in his high pitch voice. For some reason he formed a rivalry with the Seer in his weird, demented little rat mind.

I nodded in return and motioned him to equip his armor. Queek did so as he scurried off to his hiding spot. He didn't like other Skaven knowing where he hides his goodies. Why a severed hand on a spike was important I'll never know. A little rat came out of its hiding spot and made its way into my lap.

It was the most adorable creature I've seen in my life! Besides Queek and that pink unicorn plushie. It was so cute when another rat tore it apart ate it's stuffing from starvation. Queek said it made the rats taste better. The little rat raised its head in the air and scurried off in fear.

I let a giggle sound out of my lips as Queek scurried back onto view wearing his blood red armor and his weapons strapped to his sides, though his little naked hands would often touch the hilts before returning to his side. So cute.

I made my way to a corner on the opposite side of the room. This was my favorite part! Pressing a hidden button, the shelf slid to the side revealing a small elevator. Thank you Warlock-Engineer! Too bad the particular one who invented this later exploded when he tried making popcorn with a warp stone. Such a shame. His replacement would have to live up to the dead engineer's great legacy.

Oh well. I walked onto the elevator with Queek by my side and we descended into the deep below. I was honestly surprised to see how much work my little rats did in the few months I had them. It was a dream come true.

Queek was practically silent the entire time as he mumbled something under his breath. I didn't bother asking what he said. For some reason they all gave praises for every little thing that I did. Before I could reflect more on such an important matter, we reached the lowest level.

The carvarn before us never failed to amaze me. This particular one housed several workshops for my Warlock-Engineers. They didn't like sharing but I wanted to keep any of their escaped or failed experiments contained. We learned that the hard way when a Engineer tried making his own version of a rat-ogre. Luckily, I had a couple hundred skaven slaves block off the entrance so I could have time to mobilize the loyal rat-ogres to beat its ass. I still remember its undersized head being broken apart like an egg shell.

We lost a lot of useless rats that day. I shivered slightly as I walked past the workshops. I didn't like to stay here long in case an explosion happened. Queek didn't like any of the specialist rats so he ran ahead me. He's such a coward despite being one of the bravest skaven here. Guess he would rather fight one of them head-on than die in an accident. Oh well. I didn't see him for the rest of my walk.

It didn't take long to reach the cavern that formed my headquarters. All it had was a big map of Brockton Bay. Whenever the Grey Seer needed to see me, he knew to find me here. I wasn't about to spend hours in these tunnels, as much as I would love to. I had responsibilities for some reason.

Before I could settle in my comfy recliner sitting at the front of the room, the Seer walked in as Queek finally made his way into the room with a squad of stormvermin armed with swords.

"What is it?" I asked slowly.

"A slave has escaped-escaped my Liege." The Seer chirped out nodding his horned head up and down.

"And why is that important to me? Anyone could have told me." I replied a bit annoyed. It's a waste of both our time.

"It stole-stole a bag of warpstone-warpstone! The big one!"" Queek screeched angrily. So that's why he ran ahead. Now that is more important.

The Seer lowered his head slowly. "I fed the Slavemaster to the slaves." Weird, I wonder why he didn't eat the rat himself.

"Ok…" I trailed on as I began to think.

"Let me hunt him down my most Verminous of Vermin." Queek begged with his squeaky voice. "I'll take its head-head."

I shake my head before speaking.

"Get me the Eshin."


	2. 2

A/N

This has been fun so far, but I'm having trouble with skaven speak so beware~

The Eshin were some of the more competent rats that I had available, but my main problem that I had with them is that they pretty dislike everyone else. Except me of course, I'm their all powerful leader. They care so much about me that I caught one of them wanting to snuggle in my bed. He was so surprised when I cuddled with him like a teddy bear. Sadly, the next morning my bed was covered in its blood, turns out he has blades on his hand and he cut his throat on accident.

Do you know how hard it is to remove blood stains from bedding? I don't, I had Queek do it. He then proceeded to make a Stormvermin do it, who proceeded to make a Clanrat do it, who made a slave do it. I love hierarchies so much. Anyways, back to the problem at hand.

I was sitting in my 'office' staring at the Night Runner who was assigned to kill the slave and retrieve the warpstone. Warpstone being more important than the slave, but it wouldn't hurt to have both of them returned. The Slave for food, and the warpstone simply because I don't want any damn tinkers getting their little nerd fingers on it.

I really need to stop getting distracted.

"You're an idiot. You know that right?" I told the rat ninja in front of me while grinding my teeth. "When I said 'Get me the Eshin' I meant go straight after that runaway, not follow me around for 2 hours." I glared at said idiot. Of course they would send the idiot.

"Of course my Queen-Queen of the Vilest of Vermin." He chirped out. "Your most loyal-loyal servant Stabby-Stab is sowwy." Little bitch looks cute when he feels guilty huh. He should be. He gave that little rat a bigger head-start.

"Just get out of here." I grumbled as I waved him off. Stabby-stab nodded and threw a smoke bomb on the ground which resulted in me coughing rather loudly. Damn Eshun. Sure I could have had dozens of others after that runaway, but I'm lazy and it seems a bit overkill. Well, there's no kill like overkill.

"QUEEK." I shouted out loud. Said rat scurried in quickly with his weapons in his hand. He looked confused at the sight of no foe and turned to look at me with his nose twitching.

"I want all Eshin on the hunt for the runaway. No witnesses." I said simply. "I want that warpstone back."

Queek nodded his head quickly before running off as he mumbled something under his breath. He's probably mad I won't let him hunt that slave. I should probably get him another teddy bear to cheer him up. Maybe that salmon colored one that I saw in the store the other day. Nah I'm sure he would prefer pink. He likes pink.

Standing up from my chair, I decided to go see if the Warlock-Engineers built anything new. Sure it's a risk to my life, but what's life without any risks. It didn't take long for me to arrive at the workshop cavern.

I made sure to avoid the areas where explosions tended to happen. That meant over half of the cavern due to the Engineers obsession with warpstone. One of them even managed to create a version of crack with it! Only side effect was burning from the inside out which could cure any cold or sickness. Probably because the user dies but oh well, it's not my problem.

Heh, I should probably sneak some to the Merchants and instantly take out a gang. Nah, too lame despite how funny it would be. I wouldn't mind taking a shot at the E88 and their so called 'Kaiser' who wasn't fit to lick Queeks tail. Taking on Lung was a maybe, I would lose too many rat-ogres fighting him. Summoning more would take up too much of my energy.

Damn metal dragon. Maybe I should have the Engineers and the Grey Seer experiment on him! The engineer I happened to be observing was messing with a handgun. Probably trying to reverse engineer it. I should probably get out of here before something explodes or ricochets.

I decided to make my way upstairs with a smile. It was probably late after all and I need my rest. During the ride back up, I had only one thought.

I really need to find a pink teddy bear.

Stabby-Stab knew he messed up big time, but it wasn't his fault! How would he know what the Chosen actually meant? Anyways, he must redeem himself for his failure. This lead to his current situation. Sitting on the roof of a building in what the manthings call 'downtown' on the hunt for the runaway slave who stole the warpstone warpstone.

Stabby was sitting on the edge of one of the taller building, and had the lovely company of the stature rock thing next to him. The manthings who created such a monstrosity had good good taste. They were also probably tasty if not a bit chewy. Stabby slapped himself with the flat part of his claw blade. An Eshin does not get distracted. They are the ultimate hunters and superior to all other skaven!

"Hi."

They are the sneakiest and most cunning.

"Hi?"

The most intelligent who cannot be snuck upon.

Stabby was about to continue his inner monologue when he felt a tap on his shoulder. All he saw was flowing blonde hair and a sole weird man thing wearing white floating next to him. Stabby felt his tiny,red eyes widen and he jumped away from the man thing with his blades ready to attack.

"Aww you're so cute! What are you? Some kind of Case 53?" The annoying white thing said as she grabbed Stabby with her strong arms and hugged him. "And snuggly too."

Stabby started shrieking as he tried getting out of her embrace. Such a disgusting man thing was touching him! Then, he felt an emotion he never felt before. It was foreign, a sense telling himself to let the man thing do as she wished.

"I'll have to introduce you to Amy! She'll love you come on!" The flying man thing said as it pulled Stabby into the air.

It was then that Stabby realized that resistance was futile, and admiration.

A/N

Feel free to share some skaven names in unoriginal


	3. 3

Did I mention how the Skaven are incredibly stupid geniuses? Probably not. The average Skaven was actually smarter than humans, their only problem was the tendency to backstab each other before they could achieve greatness. It was quite rare to find one as loyal as Queek. All he needed was his plushies and bam, a powerful enforcer eating right out of my palm. Not literally though. I needed to get stitches last time. Note to self, buy more bandages and stitches. Next note to self, go on YouTube and learn how to do proper stitches. I don't want to end up like one of those plague priest looking all disgusting and smelly.

I made the mistake of summoning one while I was eating. The smell, was disgusting and it seemed that other skaven hate them even more than they hate other members of their kind! Naturally, I wanted to ignore them, but I didn't want to cause a global pandemic which would end all life on Earth. Well, not yet anyways.

Anyways, Ikit Claw my Chief Warlock-Engineer was busy with a project I assigned him too. That rat was a genius! So I decided to pay a visit to one of the Warlock-Engineers that worked in the forge, crafting armor for my more special skaven. I needed a set of armor that would let me survive confrontations with other parahumans. Sure I didn't have to show my face in public and all I could do is swarm everyone with countless clanrats and slaves before fishing them off with my specialized skaven, but where was the fun in that? Exactly.

I was currently sitting on a ramshack disappointment of a chair while Mr. Warlock-Engineer explained his design. I should make a note on asking for his name later, and maybe pay attention. Nah too much work.

Yes-yes more steel-steel, but me needs more slaves and warpstone-warpstone. He prattled on while scurrying around his work area. Slaves were scurrying around as his lab rats and assistants. Most of them won't live past the week. I simply nodded along when he discussed stuff I didn't particularly care about. We had an abundance of slaves, with a couple breeders set up, and me being able to summon any type of skaven. Most skaven ironwork was either stolen, or extremely cheap. However, when skaven wanted to make quality, it's pretty good stuff. By skaven standards of course. Average by pretty much everyone else.

The little rat kept chattering as he switched to skaven speak from excitement. I took this moment to leave. Sure I was fluent in whatever they call their language, but I'm bored. That and I don't want to translate. It took a moment, but soon Queek was scurrying towards me with the head of some bootleg plushie on a spike resting upon his armor.

Queek only collected the finest plushies after all. Take that Barbie Ken!

"Hi Queek." I said simply as he started following me like an overgrown lovesick puppy.

"Greetings-greetings my Queen." Queek squeaked as he bobbed his side to side like the rat he was.

"Any news on the runaway slave?" I asked as I kept up the pace. Honestly, runaways were such an annoyance.

"No yet my most vile Mistress of Vermin-Vermin." Was the response my most loyal gave me.

Letting out a sigh, I stopped in my tracks and turned to look at Queek.

"If the Eshin don't catch that slave or the warpstone soon, then some random cape or civilian has the warpstone. Worst case scenario, the Protectorate found it. They'll most likely assume that a Bio-Tinker is in town." Placing my hands behind my back, I stared into Queek' red, tiny, beautiful eyes.

"Make sure Dad is in safe house outside of Brockton if shit goes down."

Queek simply nodded in his usual manner as he started to praise me for my genius intellect.

Giggling, I patted his soft fur covered head, avoiding us spike covered helmet of course.

"Get me Ikit Claw. I want a progress report."

"As you command-command my most vile and devious Mistress of Vermin-Vermin."

Stabby-Stab was not a coward. Stabby-Stan did not feel loyalty or admiration to anyone, but the most vile of vermin! Actually, scratch that, he knew the moment their back was turned Stabby would stab them in the back. Well, everyone except the Horned Rat's Chosen! But never ever, did Stabby ever imagine he would feel such emotions for the strong blonde thing that held him as they were flying through the air.

There was only one thing to do, in a moment like this.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Stabby screamed as his tiny, red eyes looked out at the city below. Stabby heard his kidnapped giggle as they finally landed in front lawn of an average looking house. Trying to free himself from the blonde brute thing, Stabby wiggles and hissed.

"Ooooo feisty one arent ya." The blonde thing said as she practically dragged Stabby inside of the house.

Stabby stabbed his blades into the concrete to keep himself from being forced into to no avail. The monster dragged him into the house, Stabby stared in shock as his blades left a deep mark into the pathway and started hissing.

Then, the door opened revealing a rather plain human-thing that looked rather delicious. The thing gave a look at Stabby before looking at the blonde thing.

"That is the ugliest dog I have ever seen in my life." Stabby hissed again as the disgusting man thing dare insult him!

"Awww he likes you Ames. He's not a dog. I found him brooding in the top of some building. I think he's some type of Case 53." The thing said as he was dragged inside of the house.

"Really?" The plain man thing said. Reaching her hand forward, Stabby hissed and tried to bite her, only for the strong thing to hold his mouth shut.

"Behave." The blonde thing scolded him. Struggling to become free from her grip, Stabby wiggles around as the other man thing touches the top of his snout.

Closing her eyes for a moment, the plain man-thing opened her eyes and screamed.

"VICKY GET AWAY FROM THAT THING!"

Well, Stabby got what he wanted in the end.


	4. 4

Ikit Claw was one of my favorite rats. Besides Queek of course. Ikit Claw, had a warpfire thrower for a hand, literally! That rat is the most genius of geniuses? Or is it genii? Eh I don't know or care about proper grammar anymore. Ikit Claw was placed in command of Clan Skryre. Apparently he had a boss who was actually the true head of Clan Skrye, but I was like fudge that, made him the head of the clan and didn't bother summoning the other birch. That's right, I censor my language in my head too mothercracker.

Walking into Ikit Klaw's workshop, I made my way to the little bunker I had constructed his cavern. I didn't want to run the risk of being blown up by a complete accident, although it does sound very fun. I should try it one day before I eventually die like everyone else. Ha that's hilarious. Dying is only for losers. Like Ma-. Never mind, settling myself in one of the very comfortable recliners I had installed, Ikit Claw scurried into the room right on schedule right after several explosions shook the cavern. I made sure Clan Skyre was very busy.

"Greetings-Hello Most Glorious Leader of Vermin." The little cutie squeaked as he bobbed his head. Ooooo, he must have eaten mint ice cream, Ikit smelled fresh. Maybe he saw a breeder that he liked and wanted to mingle. So cuuuute.

"Hey Ikit. Any progress on the Endbringer killer?" I asked curiously. Ikit bobbed-nodded his head again.

"Yes-yes most Chosen of the Chosen." Ikit replied as he scurried towards some white board covered in giant drawings of a rocket. I love rockets and things that kill on a massive scale.

Behemoth won't return my calls sadly. Oh well, time to blow up the moon and smash it on him.

"The End-Death Kill-Smash rocket will require more-MORE warpstone-precious." Ikit chittered as he pointed as several huge chunks on his surprisingly well drawn plans. Huh, he must've kidnapped someone.

Nice to see some initiative around here.

"Uh Huh. Well luckily we have a steady stream coming in." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Yes-yes most devious-cunning of chosens." Ikit squeaked, being the ever loving booty kisser. Welp, that was enough work for today. They were pretty much self sufficient. I usually only stepped in for progress reports and making sure Clan Skyre didn't end up in another fight with Clan Moulder. Throt the Unclean? More like Throt you smell like shit take a goddamn shower. Shoot...now I needed to eat soap. Wait, now that I realize it, I've been cursing this entire time. Damn it there goes my conditioner. Now my hair is gonna suffer.

Waving him off, I made my way back to the house.

With the slaves extending the tunnels all over Brockton Bay, there wasnt much that I needed to do. Well, I need to know when the Eshin find that missing warpstone, but that's future Taylor's problem. And I need to make sure none of Clan Moulder's experiments escaped, or Clan Skyre accidently transporting us to another dimension. Wait a minute, there's a lot of stuff I need to do. Queek was already upstairs by the time I arrived. My ever loyal bodyguard was such a cutie. Especially with the skeleton, several heads, and hand impaled on the back of his armor.

He was definitely not gonna get cuddles dressed like that. Too many stitches.

"Is Dad home yet?" I asked as I jumped onto my recliner. Can never have too many of these babies. Clan Eshin kept finding these and bringing them here. Welp, their previous owners won't need them anymore. Actually, I think some of these are pretty new and in pretty good shape. Aside from the occasionally knife-claw stab thingy.

"Yes-yes Chosen-Superior, Old-Manthing here-here. Making food-cheesething." Queek squeaked. Ah, lasagna. I hope he hasn't been taking cooking classes from Throt. Warpstone does not taste good at all in my opinion. Who knew that it wasn't candy?

"Great! I'm starving. Let me know if something needs my attention." Queek nodded before doing another bow.

After dinner, I made my way to my glorious room. It took some time, but my old computer was now upgraded. Thank you Klawmunkast. Though, it did take a lot of his time on it instead of working on his tank. Eh, that's why we have slaves for.

Jumping into my glorious throne-chair, I leaned back. Life was so much better now. Who needs friends when you have an endless army of ratmen who would die for me? I certainly don't.

Swirling around in my throne, I jumped on the bed to sleep.

Finally, a good night's rest. Soon, darkness overcame my vision.

Then, the door busted open loudly.

"WARPSTONE-PRECIOUS FOUND-DISCOVERED GLORIOUS-CHOSEN." Queek screamed as he barged in twitching and snarling.

Well, there goes my night.

I need to stop saying that it's kinda getting old.

Oh well-

I hate myself.

Sneaky-Stab decided that he didn't like no-furs. Well, not that he ever liked them aside from the Horned Rat's Chosen. After that plain one started screaming, the delicious one threw him inside what looked like a lab belonging to Clan Moulder. Complete with a white tub and steel thingys! Fortunately, Sneaky-Stab could hear them arguing behind the door.

"What were you thinking Vicky!? Bringing that-that thing into our house!" Plain No-Fur screamed at Delicious-Thing. Sneaky-Stab snarled. Nothing called him a thing! Sneaky-Stab was a superior lifeform! Sneaky-Stab is a superior skaven!

"Calm down Ames. I just saw him chilling on top of some building. What's wrong with you?" Delicious No-Fur said. Sneaky-Stab felt the same admiration building up in him before slapping himself. What was wrong with him! What is this?

Sneaky-Stab needed to get out of here. He still had a mission to do! The Chosen was waiting!

"It's...his biology. You said he was a case 53 right?"

Sneaky-Stab looked around for an exit. Thankfully the stupid-lowly no-furs had left him with his blades.

"Yeah, well I assumed so." Sneaky-Stab heard the plain-not as delicious thing sigh in disappointment.

"His body is so far away from being human, that even a rat has a closer relation to him than we do." Sneaky-Stab drowned out their conversation as he stared outside.

Using his glorious smart-cunning mind, he had found a window. Slashing at the glass with his warpstone infused claw-blade, the window cracked. Quickly beginning his assault against the see through-thing, it eventually cracked allowing Sneaky-Stab to begin his escape.

"Stupid no-fur things will ever hold me." Sneaky-Stab squeaked as he started running away.

Sneaky-Stab is superior skaven! Time to find-locate warpstone!

"HE'S GETTING AWAY."

Right after he got away from these freak-thing.

A/N

Damn this took so long. Writers block slapped me hard


End file.
